Malchance
by iloveharlock
Summary: Ou quand c'est la chance, avec un petit coup de main, qui est du côté des Illumidas
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, son équipage, et Eméraldas appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Si des inconnus traînent dans le coin, ils sont à bibi.

_Chronologie_ : Albator 84.

**1****.**

Après avoir évité tous les radars qui couvraient la galactopole, le spacewolf était rapidement passé entre les immeubles pour se poser dans une arrière cour et rouler jusque sous un échafaudage dont les bâches une fois libérées le dissimulèrent entièrement.

Trois passagers en descendirent.

- Bienvenue à Yuda, capitaine Albator, je suis Ubald Mourass, fit un homme à barbe blanche qu'entouraient trois plus jeunes, fusil à l'épaule. On n'était pas sûrs que vous ayez reçu notre appel ?

- Bien que grièvement blessée, votre messagère est bien parvenue jusqu'à nous, répondit le pirate dont l'avis de recherche était placardé partout où les Illumidas régnaient en maîtres. Elle est morte juste après avoir délivré son information et elle n'avait sur elle que les coordonnées de cet endroit.

- C'était une femme courageuse, ajouta Toshiro auprès duquel se tenait Tadashi. Alors, vous avez compilé ces renseignements ?

- Oui, nous nous sommes dit que la liste des membres de la résistance de cette zone galactique, ainsi que leur localisation pourraient vous aider dans votre combat contre les Illumidas.

- Tout à fait, approuva le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Au vu des récents déploiements des Battleship, savoir où précisément trouver des appuis, si nécessaire, nous aidera bien. D'ailleurs, la base Illumidas sur Yuda est notre prochain objectif afin de les priver de leur principale source de coordination dans la région.

- Nous pouvons vous apporter un soutien depuis le sol ? proposa Ubald.

- Ce sera une aide appréciable, accepta Albator. Votre liste ?

Ubald tendit alors au pirate une plaquette - qui avait la taille d'un carré de chocolat - qu'il glissa dans son visionneur pour la parcourir rapidement.

- C'est vraiment aussi intéressant que cela, capitaine ? s'enquit Tadashi.

- Désormais, nous savons exactement où et à qui nous adresser, sans risques de tomber sur une personne non fiable. Ca devrait nous être effectivement assez utile. Nous le testerons d'ailleurs de façon imminente en synchronisant les frappes au sol avec celles de l'_Arcadia_à la base orbitale.

A un bruit de pas précipités venant dans leur direction, Tadashi avait sursauté, sortant aussitôt son arme, mais l'adolescent qui jaillit d'un des garages abandonnés entourant la cour semblait bien inoffensif, mais surtout paniqué !

- Des aéroglisseurs Illumidas se dirigent par ici, bafouilla-t-il.

- La phase finale de notre atterrissage n'a pas dû passer inaperçue, marmonna Toshiro.

- C'était à prévoir, rétorqua froidement Albator. Nous avons à regagner l'_Arcadia_sans perdre de temps et…

Dans un sifflement, trois chasseurs de combat Yago venaient de survoler le quartier.

- La chaleur que dégage encore le réacteur du spacewolf les a guidés jusqu'ici, maugréa Toshiro.

- Ils larguent leurs bombes ! A l'abri, à l'intérieur ! jeta Ubald.

De justesse, la porte en métal du garage se referma derrière le petit groupe alors que les déflagrations des bombes ravageaient la cour.

* * *

><p>- Quels sont tes ordres, capitaine ? questionna Kei depuis la passerelle de l'<em>Arcadia<em>.

- Le spacewolf n'est plus qu'une épave. Avec les Illumidas qui grouillent par ici on ne peut pas s'attarder à attendre que tu nous en envoies un autre. On va se disperser pour ne pas leur offrir une cible groupée… Ubald, à quel endroit un spacewolf pourrait-il facilement nous récupérer ?

- Le chantier sud de la voie rapide 12 n'en est qu'aux fondations, il y a assez de place pour atterrir et les immenses canalisations permettent d'y accéder aisément sans devoir se déplacer en surface. En revanche, il faut arriver jusqu'à une borne de contrôle afin d'y avoir accès.

- Tu as entendu, Kei : le chantier sud de la voie rapide 12 ! La nuit tombe dans deux heures, ça nous laisse assez de temps pour y parvenir.

- Je fais y atterrir le spacewolf téléguidé dans deux heures, conclut-elle.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Tadashi aperçut les premiers aéroglisseurs Illumidas, précédés par des soldats à pieds et suivis par deux tank, qui remontaient la rue.

- Ils sont là, capitaine !

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se disperse, Albator ? insista Toshiro.

- Oui, il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire qu'on leur offre la chance d'une triple prise !

- Et je viens de mobiliser mes hommes, nous allons opérer une diversion en les attaquant en divers endroits du quartier, intervint Ubald. Vous avez tous bien mémorisé la borne de contrôle où vous devez vous retrouver ?

Le pirate inclina positivement la tête.

- Rendez-vous à cette borne dans trente minutes. Ensuite on ira patauger dans ces canalisations jusqu'au chantier. Merci et bonne chance à vous, Ubald.

* * *

><p>Mima vit un signal lumineux clignoter sur un des moniteurs de sa console.<p>

- Le spacewolf vient de se poser, Kei.

- Ouvre-moi la communication avec le capitaine.

- Tout de suite.

- Le spacewolf n'est lui non plus pas passé inaperçu, jeta rapidement la jeune femme. Décollez immédiatement !

- On a un souci, Kei, répondit la voix de Toshiro.

- Quel ennui ? interrogea-t-elle en craignant en même temps de le deviner.

- Albator ne nous a pas rejoints… Ubald a intercepté un échange entre patrouilles Illumidas. Elles annoncent avoir réussi à l'arrêter !

- Ca doit signifier qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé la plaquette avec le listing et que leurs chefs feront tout pour obtenir ce renseignement, glissa Mima.

- On s'occupera de le récupérer une fois qu'on aura établi un plan. On arrive, Kei ! jeta Toshiro.

Et ce fut sans le pirate balafré que le spacewolf quitta le sol de Yuda, rejoignant l'_Arcadia_ qui venait à sa rencontre, gagnant de vitesse les six chasseurs de classe Yago envoyés pour l'intercepter.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****.**

- Une liste de personnes fiables, c'est bien, sauf quand il y a une pomme pourrie dans le panier… Ce qui est quelque chose d'inévitable néanmoins…

Prudents, bien qu'ayant enfermé leur prisonnier de marque, désarmé, dans une cellule dont la porte de métal était la seule issue, actionnée par télécommande, les soldats Illumidas n'avaient pas pris le risque de lui retirer les menottes.

- Ils ont dû mettre la main sur un des hommes de Mourass qui couvraient notre fuite, et apprendre pour le listing, sinon ils ne seraient pas gênés de m'abattre à vue. Et cette liste leur serait encore plus précieuse qu'à nous, pour effectuer un coup de filet et exécuter à tour de bras. On dirait que d'avoir réussi à me mettre la main dessus leur donne l'espoir de me faire dire où elle se trouve !

Le pirate voulut se redresser, mais trop faible sur ses jambes, encore étourdi, il retomba au sol, dos au mur.  
>Mais moins encore que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était pour le moment plutôt une envie de punir le responsable de sa capture, qui représentait aussi un danger pour tout le reste de l'organisation, qui agitait Albator.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le long manteau noir à capuchon dissimulait peut-être les insignes pirates et les armes quand on se déplaçait normalement, mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment à passer inaperçu quand on courait à en perdre le souffle.<br>__  
>Sans surprise, une fois repéré, Albator ne s'était pas étonné qu'une bonne partie des contingents Illumidas se soit mis<em>_e à sa poursuite, délaissant Toshiro et Tadashi.  
><em>_  
>Et si les passants de cette fin de journée protestaient de la bousculade engendrée, ils s'écartaient encore plus sous la charge des envahisseurs, réalisant peut-être alors seulement l'identité de celui qu'ils poursuivaient !<br>__  
>Cette foule, justement, empêchait le pirate de s'arrêter pour tirer sur les soldats et aéroglisseurs car des tirs perdus auraient immanquablement fait des victimes collatérales.<br>__  
>Quant à bifurquer par une ruelle, pour empêcher au moins aéroglisseurs et tanks de le rattraper, ce n'était pas non plus une option car le plan lui indiquait qu'elles l'éloignaient de la borne de contrôle des canalisations qu'il avait à atteindre !<br>__  
>Ralentissant à un carrefour, Albator réalisa ce qui avait frappé son regard un instant auparavant.<br>__  
>Un haut bâtiment, tout de verre et d'acier – au sommet duquel les lettres formaient un nom : Mugicent.<br>__  
>Après un regard par-dessus son épaule, il constata que les collisions avec les véhicules des yudiens avaient bloqué les appareils de ses poursuivants et que seuls quelques soldats tentaient de se frayer un passage dans l'immédiat attroupement des curieux.<br>__  
>Sortant le visionneur, il y glissa la plaquette contenant le listing remis par Ubald.<br>__  
>- Je l'avais bien vu tout à l'heure : l'hôtel Mugicent, son directeur est sur la liste. Et sur ce toit plat il y a forcément une piste d'atterrissage !<br>__  
>Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à couper au plus court pour rejoindre l'établissement, ce qui signifiait traverser le carrefour alors que le feu était au rouge pour les piétons.<em>_ Et s'il ne progressait pas assez vite, il devrait bel et bien se résoudre à un car-jacking.  
><em>_  
>Provoquant le déchaînement des klaxons, les invectives et obligeant les véhicules soit à freiner sec, soit à se détourner au dernier instant – d'où de nouveaux accidents et autant d'obstacles<em>_ pour les Illumidas – le capitaine de l'Arcadia s'était jeté au milieu du trafic.  
><em>_  
>« Pour une arrivée discrète, ça <em>_ne va pas le faire », songea-t-il alors que les sirènes des ambulances, forces de police et autres dépanneuses s'ajoutaient à la confusion générale.  
><em>_  
>De fait, depuis son bureau dont les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes à cause de la panne du système de climatisation, Tarel Prid ne pouvait plus ignorer le tumulte en provenance des avenues voisines.<br>__  
>Il était donc sorti sur sa terrasse, jumelles à la main, et avait jeté un coup d'œil avant de revenir à son bureau et de se faire relayer les images des caméras de surveillance de l'hôtel.<br>__  
>- Tiens, la journée pourrait finir par être intéressante…<br>__  
>Et il décrocha son téléphone.<br>__  
>Alors qu'un nouveau groupe d'Illumidas était venu à sa rencontre, Albator avait brutalement bifurqué pour se précipiter vers le Mugicent.<br>__  
>Là, il n'aurait plus qu'à organiser lui-même<em>_, de quelques tirs, la débandade parmi clients et membres du personnel pour ensuite se rendre à l'étage de la Direction et y prendre en otage le dénommé Tarel Prid qui devait certainement bénéficier d'un ascenseur privé avec accès direct au toit – ce qui était une règle généralement pour les hôtels du standing du Mugicent.  
><em>_  
>Tarel Prid était un grand et bien enveloppé sexagénaire, le cheveu rare et de trop nombreuses bagues à ses doigts.<br>__  
>- J'imagine que mon nom était repris sur<em>_ la liste que Mourass rédigeait et pour laquelle il a parcouru la planète.  
><em>_  
>- Effectivement. Et je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai menacé devant vos employés<em>_, puisque en sus il y avait des Illumidas parmi eux.  
><em>_  
>- Les gradés Illumidas composent effectivement une bonne partie de ma clientèle. Et j'ai bien dû intégrer des éléments les connaissant bien pour les satisfaire durant leur séjour. Oui, il est préférable que l'on pense que j'ai agi sous la contrainte en vous amenant à mon hélicoptère privé !<br>__  
>Tout en reprenant son souffle, alors que l'ascenseur se dirigeait vers le toit, Albator percevait les battements de son cœur qui retrouvait<em>_ un rythme plus normal mais la tension ne se relâchait nullement car rejoindre directement le chantier en hélicoptère civil c'était voler face à tous les radars si prudemment évités à l'arrivée !  
><em>_  
>- Je rapporterai à Ubald ce que vous avez fait, reprit<em>_-il.  
><em>_  
>- Je préfèrerais que non.<br>__  
>Etonné, se demandant ce que cette réponse pouvait bien signifier, <em>_le pirate concentra plutôt son attention sur la cabine qui atteignait le dernier étage.  
><em>_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant, Albator constata avec déplaisir que s'il y avait bien un hélicoptère sur la terrasse, il y avait aussi plusieurs soldats Illumidas qui le tenaient déjà en joue !  
><em>_  
>Avant d'avoir pu dégainer, atteint par un tir paralysant, il s'effondra.<br>_

* * *

><p>Après avoir refait le tour de la cellule et constaté qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucun moyen d'en forcer la porte, Albator était retourné s'asseoir contre le mur, bien obligé d'attendre le bon plaisir de ses ennemis.<p>

« D'avoir caché la plaquette avant de débouler dans le bureau de Prid me sauve la vie. Mais ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps ! La gloriole d'une exécution publique l'emportera rapidement… Il faudra donc sauter sur la première occasion venue pour leur filer entre les doigts. A moins que ceux de l'_Arcadia_ ne sachent mieux que moi où je peux bien me trouver ! ? ».


	3. Chapter 3

**3****.**

Cela avait été l'une des pires hypothèses envisagées par le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_qui s'était réalisée : se retrouver dans une cellule, à bord d'un Command Ship Illumidas et donc pratiquement sans aucune possibilité d'évasion par ses propres moyens.

« Et c'est aussi maintenant que les choses vont devenir vraiment désagréables ! ».

Dès son entrée dans la cellule où son trop célèbre prisonnier se trouvait, les anneaux fixés au mur serrés au maximum autour de ses poignets, Kyolas l'officier Illumidas qui commandait le _Mylion_annonça de fait la couleur, sourire réjoui aux lèvres.

- Le vaisseau amiral de Monsieur Zon et de son adjoint Garron est en route et sera là dans trois jours. J'ai bien l'intention de lui livrer notre pire ennemi et lui annoncer l'anéantissement total des groupes de résistance d'ici.

- Je ne vous dirai pas plus où est la plaquette que je ne vous donnerai des noms !

- Inutile, j'ai déjà tout ce que je voulais savoir, rétorqua Kyolas qui jubilait toujours. L'interrogatoire pratiqué dès après l'arrestation nous a tout appris. Oui, nos sérums sont particulièrement efficaces ! Si on t'a transféré ici, pirate, c'est pour que tu sois aux premières loges pour assister à la destruction des principales planques de la résistance locale. Une plateforme d'exécution sera là en même temps que Monsieur Zone. Les prochains jours seront donc à marquer d'une pierre blanche car historiques.

- En effet, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en trois jours, grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Si tu penses à une action de ton vaisseau, il ne prendra pas le risque d'attaquer en sachant parfaitement que tu es à bord, puisque nous avons intentionnellement sécurisé au minimum la communication sur ton transfert, et ton équipage n'a pu que la capter.

- Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen de me sortir d'ici, assura le pirate.

- Je serais curieux de voir ça. Que ton _Arcadia _fasse seulement mine d'approcher et ton exécution sera immédiate au lieu d'être diffusée en direct sur tous les fuseaux de télévision.

Albator savait parfaitement que la vérité était du côté de l'Illumidas mais il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître ! Et même si la situation avait été rarement aussi serrée, il était obligé de s'en sortir !

* * *

><p>Des poings, Toshiro frappa la console devant lui.<p>

- J'ai beau tourner et retourner le problème, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on peut investir le Command Ship _Mylion_, parvenir jusqu'à Albator et le ramener ici ! Et il est hors de question de le pilonner de nos tirs vu que nous ignorons où se trouve précisément sa cellule !

- Mais on doit absolument récupérer le capitaine, protesta Tadashi.

- Ils ne le garderont plus en vie encore bien longtemps, ajouta Kei, soucieuse. Avant même que les Illumidas ne mettent la main sur le listing, tous ceux de la résistance locale s'étaient dispersés, vers les planques de secours, activant leur nouvelle identité. Si les Command Ships et autre commandos investissent les adresses, ils ne trouveront que des places vides.

- Ubald Mourass en était même plutôt ravi, intervint Mima. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris sa réaction.

- En fait, c'était le plan depuis le début, révéla alors Toshiro à la stupéfaction générale. Ubald voulait obliger les Illumidas à sortir leurs Command Ships pour qu'on puisse les dégommer comme au tir aux pipes, tout en donnant d'autre part à la base Illumidas l'impression que lui et ses hommes étaient écrasés, pour mieux se regrouper en réalité ! Le survol du quartier jusqu'à cette cour devant faire accourir les troupes au sol et Albator devait « perdre » cette plaque durant notre fuite.

Le petit binoclard fit la grimace.

- En revanche, il n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il soit capturé ! Et dès les premières constatations, quand ils comprendront pour les caches vides, ils l'exécuteront sans plus attendre !

- Mais comment faire ? insista Tadashi avec virulence et désespoir.

- Eméraldas sera bientôt là, informa Kei. Avec son aide, il sera plus facile d'isoler le _Mylion_et d'aller y chercher le capitaine.

- Je continue d'effectuer des balayages thermiques, reprit Mima. L'écho d'un humain est différent d'un Illumidas qui a une température corporelle bien plus basse, j'aurai localisé le capitaine d'ici à ce que l'on passe à l'attaque !

- Fais au plus vite, pria Toshiro. Cette information est la base de notre opération !

- Selon les communications que j'intercepte, les membres humains de l'équipage doivent quitter le vaisseau dans six heures. Ca va totalement me simplifier la tâche.

- Je l'espère, fit lugubrement Tadashi qui n'en menait pas large.

- Et toi, retourne en cuisine, pour commencer, siffla Toshiro à l'adresse du jeune garçon.

En râlant et en traînant des pieds, ce dernier obéit et quitta la passerelle.

- Tu as été dur avec lui, professeur. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour le capitaine, fit Kei en rompant le pesant silence qui était tombé durant un long moment.

- Comme nous tous, remarqua Toshiro. Notre venue à Yuda n'était qu'une mise en scène pour les Illumidas afin de permettre à la résistance de trouver un nouveau souffle, depuis de nouvelles positions plus sûres… On n'a jamais pensé être pris à notre propre piège !

Le petit homme mit plus encore ses cheveux en bataille en y fourrageant nerveusement.

- Les Illumidas nous sont tombés dessus beaucoup trop vite et notre fuite désordonnée n'a rien eu de simulé ! poursuivit-il. J'avoue que je ne comprends quand même pas comment ils ont réussi à se saisir d'Albator, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Lui et moi sommes si souvent passés entre les mailles du filet… Ils ne l'auraient pas eu ainsi. Il a forcément dû se passer un truc auquel il ne s'attendait pas !

Toshiro réajusta les lunettes sur son nez.

- En attendant que Mima le localise, je vais continuer d'étudier les plans du _Mylion_. Nous pourrons alors nous y diriger sans perdre de temps. Et pendant qu'on ira à sa cellule, Eméraldas fera diversion en opérant un de ces massacres dont elle a le secret !

Mais bien que la situation semble se présenter au mieux – au moins mal possible, plutôt – le concepteur de l'_Arcadia_ ne voyait absolument pas matière à se réjouir et ses inquiétudes pour son ami demeuraient toujours aussi vives.

* * *

><p>- Je suis là, Toshiro.<p>

- Eméraldas ! se réjouit le petit homme dont le cœur venait de s'emballer à la vue de la rousse apparue sur l'écran central de la passerelle.

- Et j'ai localisé le capitaine, annonça alors Mima.

- En ce cas, passons immédiatement à l'attaque, siffla la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_.


	4. Chapter 4

**4****.**

Sachant parfaitement que le lancement de la double attaque signait du même coup l'arrêt de mort de son capitaine l'_Arcadia_avait envoyé ses Tubes d'Abordage à hauteur du pont où se trouvait sa cellule.

Avec plusieurs Marins, Toshiro s'était précipité aux coordonnées de la cellule de son ami et la porte ne lui avait pas résisté longtemps, un court-circuit l'ayant faite s'ouvrir. Et deux tirs de cosmogun avaient libéré Albator des anneaux de métal.

Les tirs cumulés de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Queen Eméraldas_ provoquèrent une embardée du _Mylion_qui manqua faire chuter ceux dans la cellule alors que les Marins mitraillaient le peloton de soldats Illumidas envoyés pour exécuter le prisonnier !

- Ca se présente comment ? questionna le pirate en massant ses poignets.

- Nous avons séparé le _Mylion_ des autres Command Ships. Eméraldas s'est dirigée vers le poste de pilotage afin d'attirer l'attention de l'équipage tandis que son _Queen_tient la flottille de Kyolas à distance. Et toi, ça va ?

- Maintenant oui, assura Albator en fixant le ceinturon de ses armes récupéré dans le sas d'entrée de la cellule par un de ses Marins et en agrafant la cape noire et rouge apportée par Toshiro.

- J'ai de nouveaux groupes d'Illumidas qui convergent vers nous, informa un Marin, un œil sur le scan à son poignet.

- En ce cas, on ne va pas traîner ici !

Mais, en sortant de la cellule, ils n'eurent que le temps de bondir en arrière pour éviter les tirs des premiers soldats envoyés vers eux.

- Pas de mal, Toshy ? s'enquit le pirate qui avait précipitamment mis son ami en retrait des lignes de visée.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas passé loin, j'ai presque senti la chaleur de ces lasers sur ma joue !

Sous la riposte des cosmoguns et du gravity saber, les soldats Illumidas finirent au sol et le couloir libéré, ceux de l'_Arcadia_purent rejoindre les bouches des Tubes d'Abordage.

- On a récupéré Albator, informa Toshiro à l'adresse de l'oreillette d'Eméraldas. Ton vaisseau peut venir te rechercher. Nous filons d'ici !

- Excellente nouvelle ! Je me replie également, fit-elle avec plus que du soulagement dans la voix.

L'_Arcadia_ se séparant du Command Ship, le _Queen Eméraldas_s'était à nouveau rapproché et avait envoyé son propre Tube d'Abordage un peu en dessous du poste de pilotage que la rousse pirate n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre, mais ayant fait un beau carnage jusque là.

Revenue sur sa passerelle, Eméraldas s'assit dans son fauteuil, apercevant sur son écran le vaisseau vert qui avait tout bonnement percuté de sa proue un vaisseau Illumidas pour le dégager de son passage afin de pouvoir effectuer une boucle pour se repositionner en vue d'affronter à nouveau la flottille, ce qui laisserait la base spatiale avec juste ses tourelles de défense.

* * *

><p>Sachant qu'aucune opération commando ne se terminait sans dommages, Doc Ban avait attendu dans le sas d'accès aux Tubes d'Arrimage le retour de ceux-ci et dès l'ouverture des opercules, il s'était avancé.<p>

- On a deux blessés légers, informa Toshiro qui était apparu le premier.

- Je m'en occupe. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- On le dirait bien, sourit encore le binoclard. Encore une fois, ces Illumidas nous ont grandement sous-estimés !

- Eméraldas est prête, informa Mima via l'interphone.

- Maintenant, on peut s'occuper de la flottille de Kyolas !

- Et c'est reparti ! se réjouit Toshiro, en se frottant presque les mains, se précipitant vers l'ascenseur le plus proche qui l'emporta aussitôt vers la passerelle.

Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du pirate.

- Oui, on va atomiser ce _Mylion_et ensuite nous nous occuperons enfin de cette base orbitale Illumidas !

Albator s'était un instant appuyé au mur, avant de se redresser.

- Ca va, capitaine ? tressaillit Ban qui finissait d'évaluer l'état de ses patients afin de savoir quels soins poser une fois qu'il aurait rejoint son Infirmerie.

- Parfaitement ! siffla le pirate et allant à son tour vers un ascenseur.

Les joues du médecin de l'_Arcadia_ blêmirent alors que ses yeux suivaient au sol la traînée de sang dans le sillage de son capitaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**5****.**

Le _Queen Eméraldas_ s'occupant des deux derniers Command Ships de la flottille, l'_Arcadia_ avait fait face au _Mylion _avec lequel son capitaine avait un compte personnel à régler.

Les tourelles de canons et celle à orgues avaient pris le vaisseau Illumidas sous un feu nourri et ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, l'éventrant jusqu'à la destruction totale.

Désormais, l'espace était totalement vide des appareils des envahisseurs et il ne restait plus que la station orbitale qui contrôlait toute la zone spatiale.

- Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! se réjouit le jeune Tadashi en faisant littéralement des sauts sur son siège.

- Calme-toi, intima Toshiro à côté de lui, aucun combat n'est fini avant le dernier tir. Et cette base est plutôt massive !

- Même si elle ne dispose que de tourelles de tirs, cela peut nous faire du mal, alors on demeure sur ses gardes, jeta de fait Albator. Mima, tu nous as fait une projection des angles de frappe de ces tourelles, on va donc éviter de se trouver pris sous ces tirs pour notre approche et envoyer toute la puissance de feu de nos tourelles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me dis là que sur ce coup un éperon serait bienvenu pour traverser cette station… Mais bon, on fera selon notre habitude : on attaque en force, droit devant.

- Je m'occupe de leurs défenses, lança Eméraldas depuis sa passerelle. Toi, débarrasse Yuda de ce truc, Albator !

- Et avec quel plaisir ! Je n'étais venu que dans ce but, à la demande d'Ubald. Il va falloir prendre le bon angle d'attaque car on n'aura pas deux chances pour envoyer notre frappe maximale.

Avec sa virtuosité habituelle, le pirate avait dirigé l'_Arcadia_de gestes simples et précis avec la barre en bois, le positionnant au mieux afin que ses réacteurs poussés au maximum, il soit lui-même un véritable missile face à la station orbitale Illumidas !

Manœuvrant cependant, la base avait offert une nouvelle face au vaisseau pirate qui dût dans l'urgence réviser sa navigation d'attaque.

- Je vais nous faire contourner l'épave du _Mylion_, elle va dissimuler notre manœuvre ensuite on se précipitera bel et bien sur cette base Illumidas via leur imprudente verrière qui est composée de panneaux solaires pour son alimentation en énergie, gronda le pirate.

De fait, l'_Arcadia_exécuta bel et bien les variations de vol annoncées, à l'abri par la masse morte du Command Ship de Kolyas, n'ayant plus qu'un ultime et brutal changement de cap à opérer avant son projet destructeur.

« Mais nous faire pivoter ainsi, ça va exiger un grand coup de la barre », songea le pirate qui grimaça.

Appréhendant la douleur qui n'allait pas manquer de fuser, il comprima plus encore la longue plaie qui traversait tout son flanc droit, le sang passant abondamment entre ses doigts, coulant le long de sa jambe, au plus grand dam de Tori-San qui larmoyait à quelques pas de lui.

Albator aperçut à nouveau la base Illumidas.

- Feu à volonté, droit devant, Toshy ! aboya-t-il, avant de ne plus rien voir du tout.

- Elle explose. On a réussi ! s'écria Toshiro. Nous avons tenu notre engagement vis-à-vis d'Ubald !

Ravi, de la victoire uniquement, il se tourna vers le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, un peu surpris de son manque de réaction et son sourire s'éteignit aussitôt.

Quittant son siège, il courut vers son ami qui gisait inanimé dans une mare de sang.

- Albator ! Que… ? Oui, je comprends…  
><em><br>Mais, en sortant de la cellule, ils n'eurent que le temps de bondir en arrière pour éviter les tirs des premiers soldats envoyés vers eux.  
><em>_  
>- Pas de mal, Toshy ? s'enquit le pirate qui avait précipitamment mis son ami en retrait des lignes de visée.<br>__  
>- Je crois que ce n'est pas passé loin, j'ai presque senti la chaleur de ces lasers sur ma joue !<em>

- Tu t'es mis devant moi, les lasers m'ont bien frôlé, et l'un d'eux t'a atteint !… Si seulement j'avais deviné ! Accroche-toi !

* * *

><p>L'<em>Arcadia<em> et le _Queen Eméraldas_étaient demeurés une semaine à l'Oasis venu sur les lieux de la bataille pour les récupérer.

Durant cet arrêt, les nouvelles étaient venues en masse de Yuda.

Les derniers Illumidas avaient quitté la zone spatiale.

Avant même son arrivée, le vaisseau amiral de Feydar Zon avait rebroussé chemin.

Et enfin libérés, ceux de Yuda avaient réappris à gérer leur propre existence.

Désormais, les deux capitaines pirates pouvaient songer à la suite de leur combat contre les Illumidas.

- J'ai eu un message d'Ubald. Il a exécuté personnellement le Directeur du _Mugicent_dès votre arrestation, fit Mima qui était venue dans les immenses jardins du refuge.

- C'était plus prudent, cet homme savait tout de leur organisation et il n'aurait jamais permis à la résistance de se trouver de nouvelles marques, remarqua Toshiro. Quels sont nos projets, à présent, Albator ?

- Nous repartons, bien sûr. Avant ce détour par Yuda, nous avions le mystère de cette déesse d'or à résoudre !

- Comment tu te sens ?

- En pleine forme.

- Menteur.

- J'avoue… Cette blessure est encore bien douloureuse mais elle ne sera bientôt qu'un souvenir. Et notre combat va encore durer un moment pour venir à bout des Illumidas !  
>Eméraldas se glissa entre les deux amis, sa main effleurant un bref instant l'épaule de Toshiro qui frémit jusqu'au plus profond de son être.<p>

- Je suis soulagée que tu te sois remis de cette blessure, Albator. Je peux repartir l'esprit apaisé. Nous nous reverrons, plus tard, dans l'espace.

- Oui, comme toujours, sourit le pirate.

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? interrogea encore la magnifique rousse.

- Nous allons nous diriger tranquillement vers la planète de la mer morte. Elle est à éviter à tout prix, mais les lunes voisines sont riches en minerais et on va en remplir les soutes, afin de produire des pièces pour les inévitables réparations futures !

Les deux balafrés se sourirent.

- C'est reparti !

- Oh que oui !

FIN


End file.
